Halloween in the Underworld (rp)
Plot/ Invitation: The Nimagi God of the Underworld, Chimera has invited you to a party in the Realm of Punishment. There will be food, games and even ghost stories if that's your cup of tea. But this isn't your average party, As you hold this invitation Chimera can see into the darkest depths of your mind pulling out your deepest darkest fears. If you manage to overcome them you will win a mystery prize. But since that would be a very short challenge he put in some extra stipulations to keep it from being a snooze fest oh and come dressed in a costume, it is Halloween after all. See You there- Ripper the Hell Hound Host and Co-host Chimera 4th god of Nimagi- Host Ripper the Hell Hound- Co- host Guests Asonja the Dragonhog - Sonicsilva1 Mira the Mutant Hedgehog Axel the Hedgehog- Brudikai222 Rynk Savanbrn - Trisell Welcome to Hell "Do you accept?" A voice emanates from the card. "..I feel like I don't have a choice but whatever, let's do it," Asonja folds up the invitation and puts it into his trench coat pocket. For his Halloween costume, he had a different necklace and a different trench coat from what appears to be from a different universe. Wherever it came from, it seemed to compliment him quite well. "Yep, let's go." Rynk nodded casually. skeletal hands grabs them by their ankles and drags them down into the dirt. The deeper they sunk mare hands latched onto them until they were completely under ground. The hands let go and the two began free falling, the deeper they went the hotter it got. as the finally hit the red dirt at bottom screams of damned souls fill their ears. "... This is different..." Rynk covered her ears. "...Different indeed," Asonja agreed, now having a key-shaped sword on his shoulder...it's not a real sword but it looked cool and complimented his costume. "If I were a man of religious intelligence, we must be in Hell." A plague doctor stood in front of them "you both have the sickness..." It spoke. "Father don't you know them?" A white hedgehog with a fox's tail tapped the plague doctor on the shoulder. The doctor took off its mask revealing that he was Axel. "Damn it Mira we went over this, its acting!" "Father?" Rynk rosed an eyebrow. "Mira was created by my blood in a lab by mad scientists." Axel explained. "Poor boy doesn't have a mouth." "Hello Asonja, good to see you again." Mira said waving and turned to Rynk. "You must be my father's friend from another dimensional cluster, nice to finally meet you." "Sup." Rynk gave a little two-finger salute wave. "Ey," Asonja shrugged. "It's been a while. Have you been cleaning up the base lately? It's been getting messy especially on Axel's side, the pig..throwing ramen packets all over the place." "It isnt my job, he has maids." Mira said with a straight face. "That's unfortunate..." Asonja said in the background. "So where's Chimera?" Rynk looked about. The ground shook and a pavilion made of dragon bones rose from the ground. Chimera and Ripper stood there for a while. "Mortals, you have accepted my invitation. I'll give you credit, you're brave or incredibly Stupid." Chimera commented. "Aww thats the nicest thing you've ever said!" Axel said putting his mask back on. "I'll hang you by your entrails." Chimera replied. "There we go." Axel continued. "I've heard worse," Asonja says, putting the key-sword across his shoulders nonchalantly. "Anyway, what's the first thing we're gonna do?" "Uh, we're facing our fears or something." Rynk recalled. "I'm currently setting that in motion, in the meantime do that socializing thing you mortals do." Chimera phased through the ground. "So what are you guys supposed to be?" Ripper said growing to his normal titan size. "I can do that too," Asonja boasted for a moment but continued with the conversation. "I'm a Nobody, from Organization XIII. Heard it was from a different world or something but that hasn't been proven yet." "I'm myself." Rynk said. Her fur turned white before she jumped through the floor after Chimera. "I'm a plague" Axel gleefully said. "Ah yes from that plague Chimera used to kill half of the planet's population. When Mobius was called Earth that it." "Oh........" Axel said, unaware of his costume's dark past. "Riveting," Asonja interrupted. "So who's going to face their fear first?" "The mighty Axel has no fear! HEHEHA" Axel said puffing his chest out. "What about needles father?" Mira asked. "SHUT UP!" Axel said putting his son in a headlock. "Where did Rynk go?" Ripper annoyed by Axel's loud nature. Rynk was currently chasing after the Chimera. "...I'm going after her," Asonja says before jumping down after her. "I have to ensure her safety!" "wha.... THATS SOLID GROUND!" Ripper said digging after them. "And I thought I defied physic." Axel commented. Chimera stood in front of several cages. "Its almost time,just a little more time and you get to be set free." Rynk soon was to land atop Chimera's head. Asonja tried to do the same thing...but he tumbled off and hit the hard ground with his head stuck in. He even tried to look cool sticking the landing but even then, THAT didn't work. Chimera just grabbed Rynk by the ears and then stepped on Asonja's back trapping him. "I SAID TO WAIT TIL I WAS DONE!" Rynk just kind of hung there in place, swinging in Chimera's grip. "Uh huh?" "I'm................NOT......................FINISHED!" Chimera said shaking Rynk. Rynk just kind of stiffened up until he finished shaking her. "... Yeah but I wanna see you." "This is not the best position and I am highly uncomfortable..." Asonja said, too muffled to be heard. "I don't care." Chimera said addressing the both of them. "Ripper has set up some time waster activities until the main event. Go back up there." He let go of Rynk and took his foot off of Asonja. Rynk landed with a crouch to the ground. "Fiiiiiiiiiiine- need help gettin' up, Asonja?" He groaned, trying to pull himself out but he was better off being a ostrich reject. He soon gave up and loosened. "Yes please..." Rynk grabbed on to Asonja before rushing up back through the ceiling to the others. He was dangling upside down, his hair and fur-quills covered in Hell-dirt. "Thank you much for that." Back on the surface Axel and Mira were playing cards. "You lose again father." Mira said putting his cards on the ground. "Aww.. I gotta eat more Bee Larva...." Axel said disappointed. "Alright ya numbskulls we're back," Asonja says abruptly and picked up the strange key-weapon thingie. "..Except you, Mira." "Bee larva?" Rynk asked as she let go of Asonja. "We're playing the Nimagi card game of war. who ever has the least matches must eat bee larva." Ripper explained. "I lost 3 times already!" Axel said gleefully reaching his hand in a bowl. "And that's why I don't hang out much with them anymore," Asonja says to her. "I'm...quite lonely, actually." "I mean... I sometimes see you guys." Rynk shrugged. "We should all hang some time." "sounds like a plan!" Axel said then started eating the larva like it was just regular food. "...Axel...my greatest and dearest friend..." Asonja puts a hand to his shoulder. "...What you just did..right there...has made me really uncomfortable...if you're currently enjoying yourself, you better get ready to stop...stop it right now." Rynk began to approach the two, but suddenly came an Urd, booming to the scene as he plopped atop Asonja's head, yelling out with a shaking booming voice "IT'S TIME, FOR THE ANTI-FUN!" and then the strange imp man poofed away. Axel just sat there. "He knows of that... HE KNOWS OF THAT!" "The hell was that thing!?" Ripper said sniffing Asonja's head. "Oh, he's a thing, an interesting lad," Asonja shrugs nonchalantly. "I've been with him a couple times and we've been on interesting adventures.." "Really?" Rynk asked. "What kind?" "We were on a rpg game thingy one of my villains created, when we met him I can't remember what happened though. its like someone erased that timeline......" Axel said scratching his head. "Well, there was a time where he hosted an RPG game of some kind where I had to make a bond with an NPC or something and I lost horribly in a fight with someone else," Asonja replied as well. "Can't remember who they were but man that sucked..." "Huh. What's an RPG?" Rynk asked. "You don't know what an rpg is? You don't have games in your dimensional cluster!?" Axel said surprised. "At least you weren't forced into a relationship when you know for sure you'll never get anyone," Asonja replied. "That... Okay both of those statements- question and statement," Rynk noted "are just out- Okay first... Axel. My original world has games. I don't play video games much. Can't. You, Asonja." She turned to the hedgehog. "What are you talkin' about there?" "...Honestly I don't know anymore," he replied. "It was a game where I had to bond with this butterfly girl and say nice things to get points but then I had to abruptly fight somebody that ended in a huge failure for me." "I don't think that happened. That sounds too nice to be one of the Game Master's traps." Axel said after swallowing the larva. "Yeah, Axel," Rynk called out, "maybe it was just someone else that did it... Also where did you get the larvas from anyway?" "Don't ask," Asonja repeats. "He pulls things from practically anywhere. And plus, I remember that imp man thing hosting the whole thing...At least I think that was him." "I may be an uncontrollable being, but I do follow logic........ half the time. These are a special kind of bee larva found only on Nimagi. The Larva are poisonous but only if you don't cook it." Axel explained. "We did not cook them." Ripper replied. "Oh......oh no." Axel clutched his stomach. "Oh... uh- fair warning, this is helpful attempt stuff." Rynk stepped over before giving Axel's stomach a firm pound. "Oof," Asonja winced. Axel spits out the larva and started started burning what came out with his plasma. "Thanks Rynk." "No problem." Rynk gave Axel a little pat on the shoulder before pacing around. "Where's the other food?" "Whatever the demons have," Asonja replies. A big pavilion of food rises from the ground. "We have no idea what mortals eat so Freya helped pick the food so you guys don't die." Ripper said scratching his head. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." Rynk jumped at the Ripper. Ripper just sat there unphased like he was used to it. "What is it..." He said enthusiastically. Asonja didn't pay much attention to the events; he just looks around at the amount of food and starts getting ready to eat. Rynk tackled the Ripper, with a little "Hi." "For the sake of Moirai just go eat food." Ripper said. "Way ahead of you!" Axel was already at the buffet , loading his plate with a heap of food. Asonja went to Ripper to get Rynk. "Cmon down Rynk my lady, I got you some food!" "But I was gonna wrestle Ripper." Rynk still looked over to what food this was. "Why do you want to wrestle a Demon God?" Asonja asked "Demon Titan." Ripper corrected. "Because I like fighting?" Rynk shrugged. "But...food," Asonja argued. "Food will make you stronger so you can wrestle a Demon Titan at a much better rate with all sorts of vitamins, proteins, carbohydra-" Someone didn't appreciate him talking so much so he suddenly lost his voice like he immediately got a terrible cold. Mira just sat there. " Maybe we can have fun without violence. How about go fish?" Chimera rose from the ground with four giant cages behind him. Ripper walked over to him bow and sat by his side. "Mortals, it is time." Chimera spoke in a low grumble. (So is Ripper walking over with a Rynk attached?) (Appears to be so) (Didn't Asonja pull her off) Asonja gets his voice back, putting the key-sword-thing on his shoulder. "Perfectly timed. Guess we're gonna do something violent." Chimera pried Rynk off of Ripper and dropped her in front of him. " Now, for the moment you came here for. As you held the invitations I saw into minds. I pulled out these four clouds of darkness that represents your fears. If you manage to overcome your fears I will grant one of your wishes, within reason that is. We will go by alphabetical order, Asonja you start first." The left most cage opened up. Rynk stepped back a bit to give Asonja the floor. This took him a while to think about. Once he had the thought, he responded, "...Failing to save someone, I guess could be one. Like no matter how hard you try, you couldn't save a person you tried to help out. That sorta thing." "Why are you telling me that?" Chimera said a bit disappointed. "Zaruth forbid I actually have something to be surprised about." Rynk raised her hand, but spoke up anyway. "I don't know what my biggest fear is! So... do I just pick something in a hat?" "I wasn't actually sure what my biggest fear was either, but that's really the gist of it," Asonja replied to Chimera. "And plus, I much prefer Rynk's idea: just drawing a raffle or something." "The mighty Axel Zaru Kiowa fears nothing!" He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. Fire erupted behind Chimera. " INSUFFERABLE MORTALS!". He snapped. "THINGS WILL BE DONE MY WAY, HOW EVER I SEE IT.." He snapped his fingers and the cages sank into the ground. "How would this raffle thing possibly work?" "Put names in a hat?" Rynk shrugged. "Pull em out at random." "Yeah, like common phobias like heights, spiders, drowning, darkness, clowns...not the clowns, scratch that," Asonja started sweating profusely when he said that. "You're an embarrassment." Ripper replied. " Fine." Chimera snapped his fingers and a hat appeared,floating. "Pick one." He said.. Rynk dug her hand into the hat immediately, yoinking out whatever. Asonja did the same process, ignoring what Ripper said regardless of it being true or not. Axel and Mira went next. Rynk pulled out a piece of paper that read snakes, Asonja's read clowns, Axel's read needles, and Mira's read abandonment. The hat disappeared and Chimera sat on his throne as it rose behind him. "You have your choices. Now decide among yourselves who goes first. "... Snakes?" Rynk's nose scrunched up a bit as she rose an eyebrow at the choice. "Like am I fighting a snake guy?" Asonja sighed at his choice. "Well, it's a good thing it's my second-biggest fear..." "Needles heh easy." Axel said shaking uncontrollably. "Father are you ok?" Mira asked. "I'm fine just- just-just" Axel repeated himself. "What?" Rynk asked. "What'd he got?" Asonja looked over to see Axel's choice and he snickered before coming over to Rynk. "Needles. I knew it." "You're gunna be fine father." Mira patted Axel on the back trying his best to calm the hedgehog down Axel grabbed Mira and violently shook him. "YOU SHUT UP! I AM NOT SCARED!" "And I'm genuinely not scared." Rynk added. "Whose fear did I get?" "I thought yours was snakes," Asonja replies. "Like...the actual things with no legs and arms and just a spine...eugh." He shivered in disgust. "Just cuz I'm a great friend I'll let you go first Asonja." Axel said before jumping behind a rock. "How do we start? Do we just go 'Hey I choose me first!' or something?" Rynk asked. "Chimera said to decide among ourselves." Mira dragging Axel from behind the rock.